Burden of Proof
by Frolic Acid
Summary: After being presumed dead, Shreya returns to CID to find that things have changed more than she expected. Loosely based on "CID vs. THE EYE". Alternate Universe. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Burden of Proof**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Hand over your badge and gun, Daya. You are suspended" said ACP Pradyuman.

"Sir, please you can't do that! You have to trust me" said Daya.

"I did. I trusted you. But now I have realised I committed a grave mistake by doing that. You helped her escape. Shreya is the most wanted person right now. She is connected with "The Eye" and I am in danger of losing my own job due to such gross negligence in nabbing her. I had warned you Daya... I had warned you... you mess around and you will pay. And you have done just that. You have messed with stuff and now you are going to pay." said ACP Pradyuman.

"Sir, I didn't let her escape. She - she tricked me" said Daya.

"Where were you when she escaped?" said ACP Pradyuman.

"I - I was driving her here. And she jumped out when the car stopped at the signal. I tried to stop her but she got away" said Daya.

"You are lying" said ACP Pradyuman.

"Why? Why do you think that?" asked Daya.

"Criminals never escape from your grasp that easily. It doesn't seem right" said ACP Pradyuman.

"In rarest of the rare cases they do escape" said Daya.

"Yes they do. But that is not the case this time." said ACP Pradyuman. "Besides I have orders from my seniors to suspend you until further notice"

"But you can cancel that. I know you have power to do that" said Daya.

"Yes I have but I am not going to do it. Because I believe that you are guilty. You let her escape." said ACP Pradyuman.

"Sir-"

"Hand over your ID and gun, Daya. This conversation is over" said ACP Pradyuman with a finality in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **One month earlier -**

 **3 am**

It took an entire minute for Daya to realise that it was the ringing of his cellphone that had woken him up.

"Hello?" he said groggily when he saw the number wasn't on his contacts list.

The ear splitting scream from the other end of the phone tore through him like a shard of glass. It was desperate, terrified... human.

Daya sat up wide awake in his bed, his heart thudding.

"Hello? Who is is this?" he said.

"Leb me oub! Leb me ou-"

He heard a splash. It sounded like someone was splashing around in the water.

"Hello? Who is this? Hello!" Daya yelled.

The splashing and indistinct murmuring continued for few more minutes and then line went blank.

"Dammit!" Daya muttered.

Frantically, he dialled Bureau's number. Abhijeet answered the call.

"Abhijeet I received this call from an unknown number right now. We need to look into this. It doesn't seem good" said Daya.

"What happened?" asked Abhijeet.

"I answered this call and I heard a scream of a woman from the other end. There was splashing sound as if someone was trying get out of water or something and then woman began screaming for help. I think she's held captive somewhere. Can you trace this call? I will send you the details."

"Yeah I will do that" said Abhijeet.

"I am on my way. See you in a while" said Daya and hung up.

* * *

 **45 minutes later -**

puhvroopuhvroopuhoo puhvroopuhvroopuhoo puhvroopuhvroopuhoo

"Damn you, stupid car!" Daya said slamming his fist on the hood angrily.

His car had broken down while he was on the way to CID bureau and he was standing on a deserted street not knowing what to do.

His cellphone buzzed.

"Abhijeet, I might get late. This stupid car broke down and now it won't start. I guess this is going to take a while"

"Look Daya, come to City Hospital as soon as you can" said Abhijeet sounding tensed.

"What happened?" asked Daya.

"Well... we traced the call. Luckily few of our colleagues were in the same area so we were lucky I guess" said Abhijeet.

"And?" said Daya impatiently.

"Ummm... look you better get down here fast. It - It's Shreya. She's alive!" said Abhijeet.

He heard a sharp intake of breathe from the other end.

"Daya? Hello...? Are you there?" said Abhijeet.

A moment of silence and then he heard a click from the other end as the call got disconnected.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The words Abhijeet had said to him over the phone kept replaying in his head. "It's Shreya. She's alive!"

A tight knot was forming in his stomach.

It had been four years since she went missing. Four bloody years. They had given up looking for her. He had given up all the hope. She was presumed dead.

 _That was not possible._

 _Shreya._

 _Four years later._

* * *

The scenery flashed past him in a confusing blur— the trees, the lampposts, the buildings. He was running. He was running as fast his legs could carry him. His legs ached, he could hardly breathe. Yet he ran. He knew that hehad outlasted his stamina long back but he didn't stop even for a second until he reached the hospital.

His heart raced and his hands shook as he hurtled down the hospital corridor. He had just one thought - to see her.

He saw Abhijeet, Freddy and Purvi standing at the very end of the corridor.

"W - where is she? I - I -need - to see her" Daya panted.

"The doctors are trying their best" said Abhijeet looking worried.

"Wha- what do you mean?" asked Daya.

"She was barely alive when we got there. We found her handcuffed, inside a large swimming pool. There were these bruise marks on her arms and face and she - she really looked in a very bad state. She was barely breathing. We brought her here as soon as possible" said Purvi, uttering tinest of sobs.

"Barely alive?" said Daya, his heart thudding in his chest.

"Her pulse was very low and she was unconscious" said Abhijeet.

 _No. No. No. What the hell was happening? Had destiny dragged him up there, only to make sure he would lose her again?_

"She looked so thin. I didn't even realise it was her" said Freddy.

* * *

Half an hour later, the nurse came out and found the group sitting nearby. "Sir" she called.

"Is Shreya fine?" Daya was the first one to ask.

"Yes. She is fine. The doctor will see you in few minutes" she said and Daya heaved a sigh of relief.

Minutes later they were talking to the doctor -

"She was indeed lucky. Even a few minutes delay would have been fatal" Doctor Vikram told them.

"What happened to her?" asked Abhijeet.

"She is in very deep trauma. She was under the influence of drugs from a long time. It has caused some damage to her vital organs but I think we will be able to cure that with medecines and diet. We have sedated her right now and we will have to keep her under observtion for forty eight hours. We have run a few tests too. I will be able tell you more after we receive the reports" said Vikram.

"Can we see her?" asked Purvi.

"Yes, go in. But she won't wake up for long time. She has been given sedatives for rest and relaxation" said Doctor Vikram.

"Come on. Let's go see her" said Abhijeet patting Daya's arm.

His heart beating irratically, Daya let himself into her hospital room.

He gasped when he saw how fragile she looked. She was almost unrecognisable. The blue coloured hospital gown brought no colour to her pale, bony cheeks. Her face was heavily bruised. She had handcuff marks on her wrists and rope marks on her ankles.

It hurt to look at her. But then he saw her chest rise and fall slowly and a sense of calm settled over him.

 _This was indeed real._

 _Shreya was alive!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

She was drowning. Icy cold water was enveloping her from all sides. Her arms were flailing, desperately trying to get hold of something. Her limbs were struggling to break free from the ropes that had bound her ankles tightly. As her body submerged completely in the water, she realised that it was of no use. The ropes were too tight and she was not going to be able to break free. She was going to die. Her mouth opened and water flowed in filling her lungs. Her consiousness was ebbing away...

Shreya woke up with a start coughing and gasping. Her back felt stiff and sore. She didn't know where she was except for the fact that she was not drowning in the water. Her vision was slightly blurred. She was lying on a bed. Somewhere in the distance, she heard a faint beeping sound which sounded like a heart monitor. She tried to move but stinging pain shot up in her abdomen and she stopped moving.

The door opened and stout looking nurse came inside.

"Oh you are awake!" she said pleasantly. "How are you feeling?"

Shreya tried to speak but she was have difficulty in getting the words out.

"Don't stress yourself. Just nod yes or no, okay? Nothing to worry about. It's the effect of the sedative. You will be fine in a few days time" said the nurse.

"So you feeling better today?" she asked.

Shreya nodded and the nurse flashed her a warm smile. "That's great! I'll inform doctor Vikram"

* * *

 **CID Bureau -**

 **One hour later -**

"The doctor called. Shreya is awake and we can see her." said Purvi.

"I will go see her" said Daya.

"How much time does she have to spend at the hospital?" said ACP Pradyuman.

"About a week more" said Purvi.

"Alright then, Daya keep me posted." said ACP Pradyuman.

"Should I think we should double the security at the hospital. Because whoever did that to Shreya is still out there. Her life might be in danger" said Daya

"I think otherwise, Daya. If the person who did this wanted to kill her, he would have sent us her body. He wouldn't have left her alive. He has sent us an indirect message. He is challenging us to find him" said ACP Pradyuman thoughtfully.

"Sir, we can't be sure of that. We don't even know what happened. We don't know who he or she is who left Shreya to d -die" said Daya.

"Daya, I know you are concerned about her. We all are. She was a part of our team and I am happy that she is safe. But you've got to trust me. I know what I am doing." said ACP Pradyuman.

"Right sir" said Daya.

* * *

"She has responded to the medecines quite well considering the trauma she went through" said Dr Vikram. "She should be fine in a week's time"

"Has she spoken anything yet?" asked Daya.

"Not much. She came around for a brief time last night and then today morning. She will speak though when the effect of the sedative wears off. She is in shock. She needs time to adjust to the surroundings. I suggest you don't pressure her too much into talking. She will when she's ready" said Dr Vikram.

"Yes, doctor I will keep that in mind. What about the tests which you ran on her?" asked Daya.

"I will inform you when the reports come. It will take a few days time" said Dr. Vikram.

"Okay. Thank you doctor. I will see her now" said Daya.

Just as he exited the doctor's cabin, his cellphone buzzed. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the sender's name on the text message he had received.

It was a text from Ansha, his wife.

He had completely forgotten about Ansha since the night he had woken up with Shreya's phonecall.

His eyes swept over the wedding ring sitting on his finger.

 _What am I going to tell Shreya? That I had got married to someone else? Would she understand the situation in which all this happened?_

His head was swirling with questions.

Slowly, he slipped off the wedding ring and pocketed it. He would tell Shreya about it later. Now was not the time to do it.

He quickly read Ansha's text which was very brief - Sara's school picnic was wonderful. Had lot of fun. We missed you. We will be reaching home tonight. Love, Ansha.

Sighing softly, Daya pocketed his cellphone and walked towards Shreya's room.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Shreya who was sitting on the bed propped up against a pillow turned to look in his direction

Her eyes locked on to him. They stared unblinkingly at one another for what seemed like ages.

"Daya..." she whispered softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

Daya had never thought he would be able to hear her voice ever again. Since her disappearance four years ago, he had been listening to the voice messages she had left for him. He hadn't got used to live in the world where her voice didn't exist.

But this day was different. He was hearing her voice. After four long years. Her voice was real. It was alive.

"Shreya" he breathed almost running to her bed. He embraced her in a gentle hug.

Tears ran down her face uncontrollably. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He pulled her closer and tighter to him, feeling his own tears threatening to fall.

God, he did really miss her. The scent of her jet black hair, the feel of her embrace had all been brutally snatched away from him when she had disappeared four years ago.

He didn't want to let go of her. He was scared he would lose her again. But all this could wait. He had lot of questions for her. He wanted answers. He wanted to know who had put her in such a hapless situation.

Shreya marveled how safe and calm she felt in his arms. It was the first time she had felt so calm since she had woken up in the hospital bed after witnessing that terrible nightmare.

"Shhh... it's gonna be okay Shreya. Trust me I am not gonna let anything happen to you. I just need to ask you something" said Daya wiping away her tears gently.

"I will tell you anything you want. But before that I want to meet Sara. Where is she? Where is our daughter, Daya? And for how long have I been in the hospital? A week or so, maybe? I hope she didn't trouble you much." said Shreya.

Daya was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" Shreya asked him.

"Y - you don't remember anything?" asked Daya.

"About what?" asked Shreya looking perplexed.

Daya grasped her hand tightly. "Look Shreya, I know this is gonna be very difficult for you but it's a fact. We have to face it."

"What?" asked Shreya with an air of impatience.

"Y - you a little behind time. Y- you have been missing for four years. We are in the year 2018 right now" said Daya.

Shreya stared at him dumbfounded. "You've got to be kidding me! You are pulling my leg" she scoffed.

"No." said Daya, his heart filling with dread. "Unfortunately, I am not"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Four years! It had been four years! But how was that even possible?!_

 _Four years._.. a chill ran through her body as she uttered those words.

'If this a prank, I'm telling you -'

'It's not a prank. I am telling you the truth. How can I lie to you about something like this? I -' he broke off seeing her troubled face.

 _I was searching for any news about your for four damn years!_ He wanted to shout out to her but he decided to keep mum.

'Listen don't think about it right now -'

'No Daya! Why can't I remember anything? Where was I all these years?' she asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

It was a scary thought having missed four years of your life and not having the faintest memory of it.

'I can't remember anything... not even the slightest thing... what should I do Daya?' she looked at him helplessly.

'I don't know. We don't know anything yet' said Daya looking equally lost.

'What the hell do you mean by that?' she shrieked. 'Tell me something! Tell me-'

'Shreya calm down please or the nurse will have me thrown out' said Daya.

As soon as he said that, the door opened and a stern looking nurse stepped inside.

'Speak of the devil...' Daya muttered under his breath.

'What's going on here?' she asked.

'Nothing' said Daya.

'You time is up. The visiting hours are long over' said the nurse.

'But I just got here!' said Daya.

'The visiting hours are till 6.30 only and its already few minutes past 6.30. You will have to come back tomorrow' said the nurse.

'And you aren't supposed to be talking' she said looking at Shreya. 'I have strict orders from the doctor. You need rest'

'Listen, just give me five minutes' said Daya.

'No' the nurse refused flatly.

'I am a CID officer ma'am! This is important. I am requesting you, please' said Daya sounding exasperated.

'Okay. But just five minutes' said the nurse.

'Hey, now don't stress yourself okay? Your memory will come back to you. We will work on it, okay? Lie down now. You need to take rest' said Daya.

'Yeah' said Shreya.

'I am with you. I am not going anywhere' said Daya squeezing her wrist.

'I- I want to see Sara. Can you bring her with you tomorrow?' said Shreya.

Daya hesitated a bit. Finally he said, 'Okay. I will. Now go back to sleep. I will see you soon'

* * *

 **Daya house, Night -**

'I thought she was dead' said Ansha slowly when he heard the entire story from Daya.

'They found her not far away from here. Whoever did that to her I swear I will kill-'

'Does she remember anything? Maybe that could give you a clue as to who is behind all this' said Ansha.

'No, she is in shock. She doesn't remember anything' said Daya. 'But I am glad she's okay'

'Yeah.' said Ansha.

'Ansha, she wants to meet Sara. I knew she would want to... she's her daughter after all... I hope it's okay with you' said Daya.

'Yes, of course, I understand' said Ansha.

'I will take her tomorrow' said Daya.

'Can I go with you?' asked Ansha.

'No... I mean... Uh... Shreya doesn't know that we are married... I was going to tell her but she is not in the right state of mind so... but I will talk to her soon. So, I think its better if I go with Sara alone.' said Daya.

'Yes. Okay,' Ansha said managing a feeble smile.

'I know what's going on in your mind but -'

'Nothing's going on in my mind. Don't worry about it. Let's go to bed, you have been up all day. You need to get some sleep' said Ansha.

'Sure' said Daya and with a tired smile, he lay back on the bed.

Ansha watched him for a few minutes with an unknown sense of unease building inside her with each passing minute. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Next Day, Morning -**

"Daddy, where are we going?"asked Sara.

"We are going to the hospital. To meet someone" said Daya.

"Someone who?" Sara piped in.

"Y- your mother" said Daya nervously.

Sara laughed. "What kind of a trick is that, daddy? Mommy is here. She is in the kitchen" said Sara.

"No. Not her. Your birth mother" said Daya.

"Birth mother? What are you talking about daddy?" asked Sara.

"Look sweety, I know you are not old enough to understand all this. And I hate to put you in this situation but I have no choice." said Daya.

"What is it, daddy? I wanna know everything" said Sara, her interest piqued.

"Before Ansha, I was married to someone else. Her name was Shreya. We were really happy. And then you were born and then we were like a perfect family. Everything was great but then one day everything went wrong. Something bad happened to Shreya and she disappeared. I looked for her for four years. I - I gave up. I thought she was - she was - anyway, you were too small and it was tough managing you and work and I married Ansha and you know..." said Daya.

Sara stared at him trying to grasp the bizarre story.

"I am sorry... I know this is difficult for you to understand now but you will know when you are older. Don't think about it. All we have to do is go and meet her at the hospital. That's it" said Daya.

"Was she a bad person? Why did she leave us? And why has she come back now?" asked Sara.

"No, No she was not a bad person. Not at all. Like I said, someone took her away... she ..."

"Was she kept in a dark tower? Like in one of my bedtime stories I read?" asked Sara.

Daya couldn't help smiling at his daughter's innocence.

"Yeah, pretty much like that" he said.

"And you rescued her? Like the brave Prince in my story?" asked Sara.

"The police did. Not me" said Daya.

Sara watched him silently for a minute or so and then said, "Are you going to live with her? Are you going to leave mommy?"

Daya sighed. "No sweetheart, I am not. Like I said, we are just going to meet her. And I am not leaving mommy okay? It's sad what happened but - but we can't do anything about it. It's too late"

"Okay" said Sara.

"Don't think about it. It's gonna be fine" said Daya.

"Daddy, is she pretty? Will I like her?" asked Sara unable to stop the new questions forming in her mind.

"Yes, she is very pretty and I am sure you will love her" said Daya.

"Then we can ask her to come and stay with us" said Sara.

"I don't know... it's maybe not such a good idea..." Daya mumbled.

"But why?" asked Sara.

"Enough questions now Sara, really. We are getting late. I have to go back to work. Come on now" said Daya and he led her out of her room.

* * *

Shreya was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine when the the door pushed open. She looked up to see Daya entering with a little girl - wait! Was that -

"Hey, you look better today" said Daya. "I brought Sara to meet you. You said you wanted to, right?"

All Shreya could do was nod slightly. Her eyes were fixed upon the little girl clutching Daya's hand tightly.

Shreya felt goosebumps creep upon her skin. Her Daughter. Their daughter. She couldn't believe it.

"Sara.." she murmured softly.

Sara stared at Shreya unblinkingly. Shreya realised that Sara too had jet black silky hair just like her and her eyes... her eyes were just the same shade of hers...

"She has your eyes" said Daya voicing her thoughts.

"Ohh... god... I - I- so much time has gone..." Shreya sputtered, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Shreya... it's okay" said Daya rushing to her side and gripping her shoulder firmly.

Sara followed but still maintained some distance between the woman claiming herself to be her mother.

"Sara come here sweety..." said Daya.

Sara took a hesitant step towards her and mouthed, "Are you really..."

"Y-yes... I am. I am your mother" Shreya said, her lip quivering.

"Mommy..." whispered Sara.

And the next moment, Shreya had pulled her into a tight hug and was crying at their reunion.

For Daya it was heart - wrenching to see the scene unfolding before him. He so wished he could rewind the four years of their lives right now. They would have been such a happy family.

"I am so sorry baby, for leaving you like that... I am so sorry you had to be alone..."

"Where were you all these years?" Sara piped in after they broke off from the embrace.

"Sara, I told you she was away with a bad person" said Daya.

"There is more to it actually... I was sleeping all these years" said Shreya.

Sara giggled. "Sleeping for so long?"

"Yes..." said Shreya.

"Daddy doesn't let me sleep that long... he always scolds when I wake up late. Didn't your father say anything to you?" asked Sara.

Shreya laughed. "You used to scold me but I never listened. It was a mistake. I should have listened to him. I hope you listen to your father."

"Yeah, I do" said Sara eagerly. "Daddy told me you were kept locked in a dark tower just like the princess from my bedtime story"

"Oh did he tell you that?"

"Yes he did!" said Sara. "What was it like there?"

"Oh... why don't you here?" said Shreya patting the bed. "I will tell you all about it"

Daya smiled. "Um... I am just gonna go and talk to the doctor."

"It's Okay daddy, I am going to be fine" said Sara instantly.

Daya gave Shreya a smile and left the room.

About twenty minutes later, Daya reentered Shreya's room find Sara engrossed in Shreya's gripping tale.

It was not until full ten minutes that both of them turned to look at him.

"You are getting discharged tomorrow. The doctor told me you have recovered quite well now. Though the meds are gonna continue for some time" said Daya.

"Urgh... I hate those meds!" said Shreya making a face.

"Seriously, are you gonna act like a four year old now?" Daya scoffed.

"Sara laughed. "I hate medecines too"

"That's great! Give me a high -five" said Shreya smiling at her daughter.

"Okay... that's great but we gotta leave. I have to get back to office. And Shreya you better take rest. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. ACP sir is dying to ask you questions... If it hadn't been for the doctors, trust me he would have roped you into this investigation already" said Daya.

Shreya smiled. "I know. Even I want answers. These four years have been terrible... I want to know who did it to me and why"

"Dad, is she going to live with us?" asked Sara.

"Uh... I - I-" Daya stammered. He suddenly realised, he hadn't told her about Ansha yet.

"Would you like me to come and stay with you?" asked Shreya looking at Sara.

"Yes I would! You can sleep in my room" said Sara.

"That's sweet of you" said Shreya.

"I don't mind and dad won't either. I will just ask momm-"

"Uh... Sara... let's go..." said Daya before she could say another word.

Shreya looked at him, her face expressionless.

"Dad but-"

"I am getting late for work sweety... You can meet and talk to Shreya later. I will make sure she's not going anywhere" said Daya.

"Your father is right. Go on... I will come to meet you soon." said Shreya.

"Okay... that's fine. Bye" said Sara planting a kiss on Shreya's cheek.

"Take care. I will be here tomorrow for your discharge" said Daya.

"No it's fine. I'll-"

"Don't be so stubborn... I have to talk to you. It's important" said Daya sternly.

"All right" said Shreya. She watched him and Sara walk out of the door. Her fingers automatically went to touch her cheek where Sara had kissed her.

"I love you... oh god... I love you so much" she whispered.

* * *

 **Next day, Evening -**

"You still kept this apartment huh?" asked Shreya, shivering slightly from the chilly air.

"Yeah" said Daya shutting the door securely behind them. "Mostly out of nostalgia, I guess" he shrugged.

"This apartment brings back so many memories." said Shreya looking around.

"Uhh... hey are you cold?" Daya asked suddenly changing the topic.

"No, no I am fine" said Shreya.

"Umm... okay.." said Daya burying his hands deep inside his pockets.

And awkward silence engulfed them. Shreya waited for him to broach the topic she had been dreading to discuss since long but it seemed Daya was trying to prolong the discussion.

Finally after a few more minutes, she said, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something important?"

"Yeah... uh... yes" said Daya.

"Well?" Shreya prompted him.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but you were recovering and you already had too much to deal with... so I kept prolonging it. I never thought you know that I would live to see this day... I... It all just feels so wrong. It gonna be difficult what you gonna hear now. It has been difficult for. I looked for you. I looked for you everywhere... but I had no choice. I couldn't leave my work. I couldn't ignore our daughter... whatever I am going to say to you please don't hate me... please... I am sorry I gave up so quickly. I should have kept looking but please don't hate me. I won't ever be able to forgive myself if you hate me-"

"I don't hate you. I would never... hate you" said Shreya suddenly leaning closer and touching his cheek.

The warmth of her hand burned on his skin. He gazed at her how long he didn't know. Slowly, very slowly through the ragged breaths, he let his thumb caress the back of her soft hand. Clasping her hand firmly in his, he pressed the back of her hand his slightly bearded cheek.

Their faces were getting closer and closer. They were going to kiss any moment now. Shreya felt her heart was about explode and then- she felt Daya's arms pulling her away- away from him.

"We - we shouldn't" he said breathing heavily. "Shreya I - I marrie-"

"Don't" she interupted him. "I know."

"What? You know? How could you possibly know? Did Sara-"

"I read in on internet." said Shreya.

"What? Internet?" said Daya incredulously.

"I was bored and I asked the nurse who had become a really good companion during my days at the hospital to lend me her phone for sometime three days ago. I typed my name and all sorts of stuff came out for me to read including you. Such things always resurface you know" said Shreya.

"Uh... yeah... okay" said Daya. He relapsed into silence once again. He didn't know what to day to her.

"She's pretty." said Shreya.

"Wha- oh. Yeah. Thanks" said Daya.

"Not prettier than me ofcourse" said Shreya and Daya turned to her looking all awkward.

"I am joking" said Shreya laughing. "And I am happy she loves Sara and Sara is happy with both of you. I couldn't ask for anything more"

After a moment's pause, Daya said, "Are you-?"

"Yes. Yes I am fine. Don't you worry about me" said Shreya in an offhand.

"I am sorry. I really am. I feel worst than I have ever felt in my life -"

"It was not your fault. Like you said, you had no choice. You couldn't leave work nor could you ignore Sara. I get it. I really do" said Shreya.

Daya sighed.

"How can you be so casual about it, huh?"

"Did you expect me to cry on your shoulder telling you how much I miss you and our life together? Or worse did you expect me to go to your wife and tell her to move out now that I am back?" Shreya said.

Daya stared at her looking surprised.

"Don't be so shocked. These four years, I have faced the worst in my life. Not that I was conscious enough to know about it but I am assuming it's gonna be worst. After that, I don't think anything can make me suffer. Bad experinces teach you a lot of things and maybe subconsciously, these four years taught me a way to deal with life" said Shreya shrugging.

"I don't believe it!" said Daya angrily. "It's like you a totally different person! It's not the Shreya which I remember! It's not the woman I fell in love with"

"Why should that concern you now?" said Shreya loudly. "You are with a different woman now. You have a daughter, you have a perfect family to look after! Don't dwell in the past. Leave it. Let it go. Move over your past like you did with your life"

"I can't. I just can't!" said Daya.

"Why not?" asked.

"Because my past is standing right in front of me!" said Daya in a loud voice.

"What are you going to do about it huh? Come back to me? Leave your wife? TELL ME! TELL ME GODDAMN IT-

"YES MAYBE I AM!" Daya yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't want you coming back to me okay? I just want to meet my daughter once in a while maybe. I am not here to interfere. I am going to stay here till this case gets solved and then I will be off. You won't see me ever again" said Shreya not meeting his eye.

"Stop it! Just stop it okay, drop this I-don't-care demeanor okay? I know you. I have loved you. I know this is not the real you. You are hiding behind this mask for whatever reason I don't know-"

"I am not hiding behind anything!" said Shreya heatedly.

"Don't do this to yourself Shreya please" Daya said giving her a pleading look as he stepped closer to her. "It's okay to speak out openly about your feelings sometimes. Life has been harsh on us. But don't let it turn yourself into an emotionless robot. I can't see you like this." he said.

"You are wrong" said Shreya in a subdued voice.

"Stay here. I am leaving the key on the desk." said Daya.

"I can't-"

"Please listen to me just this once. I want you to stay here till this case gets solved."

Shreya looked at him and for the first time since that evening, she looked a bit shaken.

"I am going to be there for you. Trust me. Call me anytime and I will be here. I am not leaving you" he whispered.

He stared at her for a moment and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Take some rest. You need it. I will see you in the morning" said Daya.

Shreya watched him walk away. Her heart was pounding. She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to yell at him to stop. Her slender figure shook and convulsed with sobs. He was gone. He was really gone. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't even imagine her life without him at that moment. What the hell was she going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey"

Daya looked up from the mountain of paperwork in front of him and found Ansha standing partially hidden by the door.

"Hey... umm... did Sara go to bed?"

"Yes she did, a while ago. I didn't even realise you were home." said Ansha.

"Oh... uh... yeah, I had this urgent work to do and I had to read all these reports" said Daya waving a file at Ansha.

Ansha stared at him for a moment. "And they asked you to read the reports upside down?" she questioned.

"Umm... no... Ansha listen I - I am sorry. I know I should have talked to you... but I..." he sighed, throwing the file on the table in agitation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" said Ansha moving into the room.

Daya merely looked at her not knowing what to say.

"Are you alright? You look tired" said Ansha.

"Yeah, I am fine" ssid Daya.

"I think that's enough work for today. Come on, come to bed" said Ansha grasping his hand.

He let her lead him upstairs to their bedroom. Ansha sat facing him on the bed and said, "Talk to me. I know something's bothering you and I won't be able to help if you don't say anything. Is it about Sara and Shreya? Did it go all right?"

"Oh, the meetimg went really well. It was great... but it's not that. I - I told Shreya that we are married." said Daya.

"And?" Ansha prompted.

"Her reaction was totally unexpected. She already knew about it - she read somewhere on the internet. She - she was acting as if it didn't bother her the news, you know?"

"Well - if's that the case then it's gonna be easier for her and for us-"

"It's not like that Ansha! It's not like that!" Daya interrupted her in a loud voice. "I know her... I know her too damn well... she's pretending to be strong. She's just putting up this rough exterior to show me that she's strong - that she's not affected by all this but she is... And I left her there all alone. She needs me - she needs me tonight. It's gonna be too much for her to deal with all this stuff-"

"Give her some time to digest the news, Daya"

"She's pretending but I know she didn't take the news well but I couldn't stay there tonight. She has to know that - that we can't be together-"

"Daya, hey listen to me" said Ansha cupping his face. "Calm down. I know you are concerned about her but like I said, give her some time. Her life is like upside down right now. She needs time to accept the reality. I feel bad for her. I really do but we are with her aren't we? We will get her out of this mess, I promise"

"Do you think I told her too early?" asked Daya.

"Why prolong? She had to know someday. And you told me she already knew so" Ansha shrugged.

"Yeah, but coming it from me - it must have been a blow... I don't know but I think I shouldn't have left her alone. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. Do you think I should call her?" said Daya looking positively worried.

"What about her family? Do they know about this?" asked Ansha.

"She doesn't have any. Her mother passed away after she was presumed dead and her father remarried and I don't know where he is. She has grandparents though in Ahmedabad but I don't think they have been informed yet" said Daya.

"Listen, I don't think you going there is a good idea at the moment. What I mean is she must obviously be upset with you remarrying and-"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Daya retorted. "I looked for her for four years and there was Sara to look after -"

"No one is blaming you!" said Ansha. "And I am sure Shreya won't blame you too once she thinks about all this with a clear head. And trust me if you go there right now, you will make things even worse" said Ansha.

"I just wanted to check on her" said Daya.

"Can you think of someone from the bureau? Any colleague who was a good friend, with whom she was close maybe?" asked Ansha.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" said Daya slapping his forehead. "One sec I will call Purvi" he said and rushed to the terrace to make the call.

Few minutes later he came back, relief washed over his face. "Purvi and Tarika are going for a sleepover with Shreya. Tarika said they had preplanned it anyway." he said breathlessly.

"That's great. She'll be fine now" said Ansha.

"Ansha" said Daya squeezing her hands. "Thank you. Thank you for everything, for understanding me, for supporting me through all this. I really don't know what I would have done without you"

Ansha smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" said Daya kissing the back of her wrist.

* * *

"Shreya come on, open that goddamn door!" Tarika said pounding the door of the studio apartment.

Shreya cringed hearing the voice of her best friends. She wished they would go away. She didn't feel like talking to them at all.

Maybe Daya sent them to check on me. Obviously he can't stay here. He has to go back to his wife.

The mere thought brought fresh tears into her eyes.

"Shreya! Open the door! This is the last time I am telling you. I swear I will break it down"

It was Purvi's voice this time.

"Go away" Shreya said loud enough for them to hear.

"Shreya, I am gonna count till ten and then we are going to break down the do-"

"Alright!" said Shreya conceding defeat. She got up and opened the door to let them in.

"Did Daya sent you?" asked Shreya the moment both of them came in. "Just tell him I don't want his sympathy. I can handle myself well"

Tarika and Purvi looked at one another, a knowing look passing between them.

"As a matter of fact, he did" said Tarika. "But were going to come anyway. How could we leave you alone? Daya is worried about you. He was pestering me with calls and he wanted to make sure you are okay"

"I don't want his guilt ladden sympathy" snapped Shreya.

"He is not trying to sympathise with you. He does care about you. We all do" said Tarika.

"You know what? I am going to bed" said Shreya and marched into the bedroom.

Purvi let out a low whistle as soon as Shreya was out of sight. "Boy, she really is messed up. We need to do something"

"Mmm - hmmm. We will talk to her in the morning. Meanwhile I think I need to talk to Daya" said Tarika.

"What about?" asked Purvi.

"He needs to stay away from her for time being. His presence is making this more difficult than it already is. She needs to calm down first" said Tarika.

"I feel so sorry for her. Why did it have to be so complicated?" said Purvi.

"I know it's sad but she's back. Isn't it the greatest thing? I couldn't believe it when you told me that Shreya was alive. We - we just got our best friend back!" said Tarika looking teary eyed. "I know it is difficult right now. It's difficult for everyone but we will find a way. She's come back to us and we will help her get her life back"

"Yep" Purvi nodded. "Right" she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Next Day Morning -**

"Shreya, that's enough. Get up" Tarika's voice rang out sharp and clear.

Shreya who was fully awake could sense sense Tarika's presence beside her on the bed. She however kept her eyes tightly closed. She didn't want to talk to her. It had never been so difficult to talk to Tarika or Purvi but now the circumstances were different. Shreya didn't need their sympathy, she didn't want to discuss Daya or whatever had happened to her in the past.

"I know you are not asleep" said Tarika. "It about time you woke up and face reality. You can't avoid us forever"

Minutes passed. But Tarika stayed in her place, waiting.

Shreya groaned. "All right" she mumbled opening her eyes and looking at Tarika.

"Hey" said Tarika smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" said Shreya.

"I missed you. Never thought I would see you again, you know" said Tarika.

Shreya looked at the same old face with curly hair, smiling at her.

"I missed you too" said Shreya rather timidly.

The next moment Tarika had almost managed to strangle her by giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh great, she's woken up- finally" said Purvi from the door.

"Hi" said Shreya, smiling at her.

"Ready to talk to us?" asked Purvi.

"Yeah, I guess. Like Tarika said, I can't avoid you guys forever" said Shreya.

"Oh, someone's got a brainwave" said Purvi.

"I wasn't doing it on purpose... it's just... you know..."

"You didn't want our sympathy" said Tarika voicing her thoughts correctly.

When Shreya looked surprised, Tarika said, "oh come on, we know you too well"

"And for your kind information, we hadn't planned to offer you any sympathy. We had planned to kick your ass and tell you to start working on finding the person who did this to you" said Purvi making Tarika and Shreya laugh.

"Oh shut up" said Shreya. "Now come here and give me a hug" said Shreya.

"I am sorry for being such an ass" said Shreya looking sheepish.

"Yeah, you better be" said Tarika. "We are like trying to get you to talk to us since quite a few hours"

"Yeah, right" said Shreya. "Anyway, so what have I missed in all these years?"

"Purvi made coffee, that's for sure" said Purvi handing her a mug.

"Oh right!" said Shreya laughing.

"I think you should tell us first. Where have you been? We looked for you like crazy, everyone including ACP sir and - and Daya, he just refused to accept that you were gone. It was so hard for him, Abhijeet knows it all but we could see him struggling to accept the fact that you were gone" said Tarika.

"Yeah, I can see how difficult it was for him considering he is with someone else now" said Shreya.

"Hey, there is no need to be so sarcastic, he didn't really have a choice... you with Sara and all" said Tarika sternly.

"Let's not talk about him" said Shreya quickly. "I am not ready yet to think about all that. Well if you ask me, I am sorry but you are in for a huge disappointment. I can't remember anything"

"Nothing at all? Not even memory flashes or something?" asked Purvi.

"Nope" said Shreya. "I am going to be visiting a psychiatrist. ACP sir suggested so. Um hey, I remembered did anybody contact my dad? I have been trying to reach him since two days. His cell is u reachable"

Tarika and Purvi exchanged a grave look. Just how on earth were they going to tell her that her father was no longer alive?

"What?" Shreya repeated.

"Umm.. you know what? I should uh get you something to eat. You look so frail" said Tarika hastily changing the topic.

"But I need to talk to da-"

"Later. We will talk later but you need to eat something first and take your meds" said Purvi.

"Okay fine" said Shreya.

* * *

 **At Hospital-**

"Doesn't she have anyone here from her family?" asked Doctor Vikram.

"No. Her father passed away and she doesn't have anyone else" said Daya.

"May I ask who are you?" asked Dr Vikram.

"A colleague...um I am her ex - husband actually" said Daya

"I see" said Dr Vikram. "How did all this happen exactly?"

"We don't know the exact circumstances of how she's been injured and since she can't really remember... it's hard to tell" said Daya.

"Look, after all the tests and examinations, I have come to the conclusion that she was repeatedly hit with something heavy like an iron rod or a chain-"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, that explains the bruising, abrasions and lacerations. Also she was under heavy influence of drugs which I stated earlier and the amnesia is possibly the sode effect of that. The trauma was too much for the body and mind." said Doctor Vikram. "I have stated everything in my report in detail."

"Yes. Are - are you sure of the d-"

"My diagnosis? Yes, it's hard but its the truth. The bruises hurt and they are still sore. I can say that they are not very recent but yes they are signs of being hit with something very heavy" said Doctor.

"Will she ever get her memory back? Because it is really crucial for her to remember atleast something so we can get to the root of this" said Daya.

"I understand but I strongly advise it not to be too harsh. It might increase the damage. I can't tell you when or rather will she get her memory back but I think a psychiatric treatment might help. They usually advise meditation which relaxes the mind and helps with amnesia and other memory related problems." ssid Doctor Vikram.

Daya simply nodded, too horrifoed to speak. Who could have done it to her?

"But now she'll be alright, won't she?" asked Daya.

"Yes nothing to worry about. The medications have worked just fine. She just needs to come for check for a few days at regular intervals" said Doctor Vikram. "I explained everything to her on the phone today. She is totally out of danger now. Don't worry about it."

"Alright doctor." Daya nodded. "Thanks for everything" said Daya giving Doctor Vikram a firm handshake.

* * *

It was half past eight when he left the hospital and he had only one thought in mind - to see her.

Half and hour later, Daya stood outside his studio apartment, having knocked the door.

The door opened in an instant as if she had been waiting for him to come.

She stood there, unsteady in her feet, breathing hard. Tears dribbled down her cheeks. Her face showed so many emotions that he couldn't tell what she was feeling at that moment. Fear? Worry? Desperation? Anger?

Daya stepped over the threshold and she reached out for his arm, as if to hold onto to something to steady herself.

"Hey" he murmured and pulled her close.

He could feel her body trembling. He wrapped his arms around her amd pinned her to his chest. Once more he realised how lucky he was to have found her alive.

She clinged to him desperately inhaling his scent. He embraced her tightly more than willing to have her in his arms. They just stood in the doorway in silence, their hearts beating in the same haphazard rhythm.

Minutes later, she looked him and opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a look.

"Let's just go back inside. We will have lot of time to talk later" he said.

* * *

 **Some Time Later -**

They were lying down facing one other on the bed. It broke his heart to see her so sad. He was feeling guilty as somewhere he knew he was responsible for her plight.

"Talk to me" he said softly, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Make it stop" said Shreya.

"Stop what?" asked Daya.

"All of this. I hate this. Everything. My life. Why did he leave me alive? I don't want this life. I hate it.

Her words made him rip apart. Never had he seen her so vulnerable. Her sight scared him.

"Listen to me, you came back. You came back when - when we all thought you were dead. I just got you back and I am not going to let you go. Pull yourself together. I want the old Shreya back. I really do. Tell me what's really bothering you. Please tell me." said Daya in a pleading voice.

Shreya stared back at him.

What am I going to say to you Daya? That I despise the fact that you remarried and I wasn't there to fight back or the fact that I am never gonna wake and see you lying next to me in bed?

"My - my dad's dead" she found herself saying another thing which she had been mulling over.

"Yes - I am sorry. I just didn't want to tell you -"

"All the bad things at once?" Shreya interrupted him. "I am stronger than you think."

"He had a cardiac arrest. He was too disturbed since - since you know..." his voice trailed off.

"I went missing." Shreya finished for him. "I don't even remember when was the last time I told him that I loved him and that I was still his little girl" she said, bringing fresh tears down her cheek.

"He knew. He knew how much you loved him. We don't always have to speak out. Silence is the best communicator sometimes." said Daya.

"I feel pathetic - My father died because of me, and you and Sara had to go through so much because of me" she said sobbing softly.

"Nothing happened because of you, okay? It was beyond anybody's control." said Daya. "But now you are safe and you have so much time to be with Sara but you are ruining it with all this negativity"

"I am not doing this on purpose! It's just that I have never felt so helpless in my life" said Shreya.

"I get it. I realy do, but you have to accept this and move ahead. For Sara. She is not at fault. And - and there is so much of you in her you know. That's what which has kept me going all these years when I - I thought you were gone" said Daya earnestly. "Please, be strong for her atleast"

"Right" said Shreya after a minute wiping her splotchy face. "You are right. I will have to do this for her. For my daughter. And I want to find out who did this to me and why" she said rather contumaciously.

Daya nodded and gave her a small smile.


End file.
